Grass mowing machines known as zero turning radius (“ZTR”) mowers have at least one independently powered rear drive wheel on each side of a frame. Many ZTR mowers have a twin stick control system. A pair of motion control levers or sticks may be provided side-by-side, with each lever or stick controlling one of the rear drive wheels. When both levers or sticks are advanced together forwardly out of their neutral position, both rear drive wheels rotate forwardly to cause the ZTR mower to move forward. A ZTR mower may be steered by advancing one lever or stick more than the other.
Typically, each motion control lever or stick on a ZTR mower may be linked to a pump arm of one of two separate hydraulic pumps, or of a dual hydraulic pump; i.e., a separate pump for each rear drive wheel. The lever or stick may be used to move a pump swash plate through a direct linkage.
Light systems have been offered for installation on ZTR mowers for use in twilight or dark conditions. Typically, one or more headlights may be mounted on the ZTR mower at a fixed location such as the foot platform in front of the operator, next to the operator seat, or on the ROPS over the operator seat. At these mounting positions, the lights may be damaged if the ZTR mower brushes against tree limbs, fences or other objects. Additionally, ZTR mower light systems that are mounted in front of the operator may not provide good peripheral lighting, and light systems mounted on the ROPS may not provide good lighting in front of the ZTR mower. Additionally, ZTR mower light systems are bulky, can be relatively expensive, and difficult to install as kits.
A zero turn mower light system is needed that will not be exposed to damage from nearby objects during mowing. A zero turn mower light system is needed that provides good lighting on each side and to the front of a ZTR mower. A zero turn mower light system is needed that is lower cost than conventional ZTR light systems, is not bulky, and is relatively easy to install as a kit.